ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Eraqus
How Master Eraqus joined the Tourney In the past, Eraqus was a Keyblade user alongside his fellow apprentice Xehanort. When Eraqus passed the Mark of Mastery, he succeeded his Master in becoming steward of the Land of Departure while Xehanort was free to travel the worlds as a Seeker. Years later, Eraqus is reunited with his friend before learning of Xehanort's intent to recreate the X-blade, the legendary weapon from which the Keyblades were modeled after and was capable of unlocking Kingdom Hearts, by causing another Keyblade War. When his pleas failed to reach him, Eraqus resolved to strike his friend down, only to be scarred instead. Sometime after, having took Aqua and Terra under his wing, Eraqus receives a new apprentice in Ventus, with Xehanort faking regret to win his friend's trust back for his agenda. Deeming his oldest apprentices ready, Master Eraqus prepares to hold the Mark of Mastery with Ventus and Xehanort as witnesses. The exam is carried out soon afterwards, with Aqua passing while Terra fails, Eraqus believing that Terra is unqualified on the grounds that he is unable to control his darkness yet personally feels that Terra has potential. Little does Eraqus know that Master Xehanort had used his dark powers to tamper with the course of the Exam itself. Soon after, while educating Aqua on the responsibilty she now has, they are alerted by Yen Sid that the worlds are being attacked by mysterious creatures called Unversed. With Xehanort missing, Eraqus sends Terra and Aqua to find him while dealing with the threat. Sensing a possible connection between the two events, once Terra is out of view, Eraqus instructs Aqua to look after Terra to make sure he is not tempted by the darkness. However, after Terra departs, Aqua and Eraqus witness Ventus leaving as well, and he instructs Aqua to bring Ventus back. When Ventus returns of his own will later, Eraqus attempts to welcome him back before the boy confronted him on what he knew about the X-blade and how he is to make it. Realizing that Xehanort used him for his plan, Eraqus feels that he is left with no choice but to kill Ventus so Xehanort's scheme would fail. However, Xehanort expected the reaction and arranged for Terra to come to Ventus's aid. When Terra refuses to step aside, seeing that he has embraced his darkness, Eraqus attempts to kill Terra as well. After sending Ventus to the Destiny Islands, Terra uses his dark powers to mortally wound Eraqus. As both he and Terra show remorse for their actions against the other, more guilt-ridden as he attacked his own apprentices without a second thought, Eraqus is attacked from behind by Xehanort dealing the deathblow. Eraqus fades as he collapses into Terra's arms. Suddenly, Eraqus slowly woke in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. He had been revived by the sorcerer to be bred as a warrior for Outworld calling it "a favor for saving him from ceasing to be". However, though he remembered only his name, Eraqus attacked the sorcerer and the Tarkatan guards sensing evil within them. Determined to solve the mystery of his old life, Eraqus seeks out the Princess of Edenia, Kitana. How to unlock *Win 20 matches with Kitana. *Play 904 matches For both methods, you must fight Master Eraqus at Traverse Town. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Eraqus by wishing for him from Shenron. After defeating Master Eraqus, or wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 300 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use one of the true Keyblade Masters, Master Eraqus!" He will be seen right of Jubei Y., left of Avdol, above Hideaki and below Sho. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his Keyblade Master Keeper close to the ground. After the announcer calls his name Eraqus launches a light orb from Master Keeper as the camera zooms and says "Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the Darkness." Special Moves Master Light (Neutral) Master Eraqus charges Master Keep saying "Prepare yourSELF! then fires three orbs of light at the opponent. Peace Thrust (Side) Master Eraqus dashes forward while piercing Master Keeper with a yell. Key Blaster (Up) Master Eraqus jumps high while swinging Master Keeper two times. Dark Repel (Down) Master Eraqus charges his Keyblade and makes a medium beam of light from it. Just Fire (Hyper Smash) Eraqus surrounds himself with three Keyblades, jumps into the air and launches them. When they touch the ground, they emit large pillars of fire that march after the opponent. Light Bringer (Final Smash) Eraqus surrounds himself with multiple Keyblades saying "Let the darkness die!" then the keys fire multiple beams of light around Eraqus. This lasts nine seconds. Victory Animations #Master Eraqus glows light into Master Keeper then glows light into the air saying "Those who bring darkness must die." #*Master Eraqus glows light into Master Keeper then glows light into the air saying "Now do you understand, Ventus?" (Ventus victories only) #*Master Eraqus glows light into Master Keeper then glows light into the air saying "You have really turned, Xehanort!" (Xehanort victories only) #Master Eraqus positions Master Keeper close to his face, then swings it three times and says "I will keep the light safe!" #Master Eraqus sheathes Master Keeper and says "Let that be a lesson to evildoers." #*Master Eraqus sheathes Master Keeper and says "Now lets see if your Edenians can find out what I am." (Kitana victories only) On-Screen Appearance Master Eraqus runs in and draws Master Keeper then says "I suspect there is darkness in you." Special Quotes *Master Eraqus runs in and draws Master Keeper then says "Forgive me... but you must exist no more." (When fighting Ventus) *Master Eraqus runs in and draws Master Keeper then says "If words won't dissuade you, only one thing will." (When fighting Xehanort) *Master Eraqus runs in and draws Master Keeper then says "I have to know more about myself, Kitana." (When fighting Kitana) Trivia *Master Eraqus's rival is the Princess of Edenia, Kitana. *Master Eraqus shares his English voice actor with Ozai, Kazuo Kiriyama, Majima Gorou, Malefor, Krusha and Trickster. *Master Eraqus shares his Japanese voice actor with Torterra and Sleggar Law (in his Mobile Suits). *Master Eraqus shares his Arabic voice actor with the right head of Exeguttor. *Master Eraqus shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Absorbing Man. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters